A Silly Piece of Paper
by storytellergirl
Summary: Sometimes pilots should learn to listen before they speak...Complete!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer—I don't own any of this stuff.**

**A Silly Piece of Paper**

"I said I was sorry," pointed out Lee as he followed Kara to CIC.

Kara snorted. "That's nice. Do you think I really give a frak?"

"You should. You can't possibly hold this against me for the rest of my life!"

"Actually I think I can, and I think I will. So why don't you tell your old man the truth so I don't get killed?" returned Kara with an evil grin.

Lee glared over at his best friend as they headed in Commander Adama's direction. "You are so dead come this time tomorrow," he hissed at her. Kara shrugged in disinterest and the two pilots saluted their Commander.

Adama looked back and forth between Lee and Kara with suspicion. "Someone want to tell me about this?" he asked holding up a piece of paper.

"Uh…well you see…Kara?" gulped Lee.

"It's all Lee's fault. Blame him. I_ was_ on my way to the brig like usual, but the Captain here decided to bail me out. So this is all his fault."

"Oh sure, Kara, blame me. It's not like alcohol had anything to do with it, right?" snapped Lee turning to face the blonde.

Kara paused to think and then shook her head. "Nope, not even close. Sorry, Lee, this one's all on you. I _should_ have gotten another night in the brig but _someone_ decided to play the knight in shining armor. And I'll let you in on a little secret, that someone was you!"

"Would someone just explain this to me?" demanded the Commander waving the piece of paper in his hands between Kara and Lee.

Lee looked up at his father and sighed. "Dad, I can explain. Kara was drunk, I was angry. We got in another fight and things kind of…escalated. It's not like we planned on getting her pregnant."

"Excuse me?" Adama narrowed his eyes and tried to comprehend what Lee had just told him.

Kara took over from there. "We're really sorry, Sir," she murmured. "But it happened a month ago, we didn't think about the consequences…how do you think I feel? The Doc took away my wings. I'm stuck on the ground for the next nine months. More if I actually try to raise this kid! And let me tell you, if this kid turns out to be anything like me then we're all screwed."

"See, this is what you get for not being able to keep your pants zipped," remarked Lee casually.

"If I remember correctly, you were the one unzipping my pants that night."

"Enough!" Everyone in CIC flinched as Commander Adama raised his voice to the squabbling pilots. Apparently the fun was over. Kara and Lee both hung their heads in reprimand.

"Now, will one of you _please_ tell me what the frak you're talking about? All I wanted to know was why the latest flight roster had Crashdown working two shifts at the same time. What did you _think_ I had called you up here for?" questioned Adama quietly.

Lee and Kara looked up in complete surprise. Kara grabbed the paper from Adama's hands and sure enough, it was the flight roster.

"You mean it wasn't sent by the Doc?" gulped Lee.

"Hey," said Kara chuckling, "you _did_ put Crashdown in for two shifts tonight. Says here he's supposed to be flying with Boomer _and _Racetrack. You screwed up, Lee."

"Kara," started Lee cowering under his father's gaze. "I think we have bigger things to worry about."

"Huh?" Kara looked up and grinned. "Would you believe this was all a joke?"

"Uh-huh. Lee."

Lee frowned as he tried to loosen his uniform's collar. "Dad, you know you've always wanted grandchildren one day."

"Not when it meant taking my best pilot out of the air."

"Ooo, busted," whispered Kara. Adama shifted his gaze over to her and glared.

"You're not getting off so easy this time either, Starbuck. You two have a _lot_ of explaining to do."

Before either of the two pilots could explain, Colonel Tigh showed up waving a sheet of paper around exuberantly. "Bill, you're gonna want to see this, it seems the high and mighty Starbuck got herself knocked up."

"I've heard. Would you be so kind as to take command as I now have to have a discussion with Captain Adama and Lieutenant Thrace?" Adama didn't even wait for an answer as he grabbed the pilots in question by their arms and dragged them out of the CIC.

"This is all your fault," huffed Kara.

Lee simply snorted. "Like you didn't do anything either."

"Moron."

"I'm not the pregnant one, Kara."

"No, but you _are _one stupid father-to-be. People are gonna think we have to get married now. Do you _know_ what this is going to do to my reputation? I'm having the CAG's baby!"

"You should feel privileged. You'll get your own shower once they moveus to a new room."

"Lucky, lucky me," growled Kara.

Commander Adama sighed as he continued to lead Lee and Kara past snickering pilots. It looked as though President Roslin had gotten her wish. Pilots _were _reproducing right under his nose. Adama prayed to the Gods that he would make it through this pregnancy in one piece the way Kara and Lee were fighting.

The next few months seemed very bleak indeed.

**A/N—Alright, so this was bugging me for months now, so I finally decided to write it out. I don't know if it's that good…but I'll let you guys be the judge. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer—I don't own any of this stuff.**

"It's kinda…small," remarked Kara studying the room. Lee rolled his eyes and looked over at his father.

The Commander simply shrugged. "President Roslin said that if you two were going to have a baby and argue about it, then it would be better for all if you lived…_away_ from your fellow pilots. _Far_ away."

Kara snorted. "So you turned an old storage room into out new home? Thanks, Gramps, the kid is _really_ gonna like you."

"Be nice, Kara," warned Lee. "We're lucky they didn't just ship us over to one of the civilian carriers."

"At least then we would have gotten a _bigger _room."

"You want a bigger room?" asked the Commander. "Then get married."

"What for? Your son whines all the time. If I married him, I'd have to actually _listen_ to him. Are you crazy?"

"You're having his child, remember? He owes you."

"Oh yeah." Kara perked up. "Hey, Lee, when are you gonna start waiting on me hand and foot?"

Lee made a face. "When President Roslin grows a beard."

"That could happen you know. All she needs to do is drink something strong. Sour milk might do the trick."

"Don't have milk," pointed out Lee.

"Are you always so negative?"

"With you around? Yeah."

"Cut it out, you two. I won't let my grandkid be influenced by your foul mouths." Commander shook his head as Lee and Kara stuck their tongues out at one another. "Then again, the kid doesn't stand a chance being raised by the two of you."

"Thanks for the moral support, dad. Remind me to leave Kara with you when she's crabby from mood swings in a couple of months."

"If I'm crabby, Lee, it's gonna be because _you _aren't pulling your weight in this pregnancy."

"And how exactly am I supposed to do that?" demanded Lee.

"You carry the baby for nine months."

"Sure thing, Kara. Let me get right on that."

"You have a stick up your ass again—this is how I ended up pregnant!"

"Whoa!" cried out the Commander stepping in between the feuding pilots. "I _don't _need to know any of this!"

"You're missing out on one hell of a story," remarked Kara with a grin.

"Be still my beating heart."

"That's it, the kid is _not_ gonna spend time with you once I go back on flight status."

Lee frowned. "Kara, he's the Commander—and the grandfather. If he can't baby-sit this kid, who will?"

"I'm still working on that. Have some patience will you?"

"Oh sure, why not? What else am I going to do for the next few months?" Lee turned to his father pleadingly. "Is it too late to get a new roommate?"

"Get anyone else pregnant and I'll lock you up in the brig and make Kara the CAG." With that, the Commander turned on his heels and left the room. Lee and Kara became quiet.

Kara walked around the room studying every nook and cranny. "Alright, Papa Bear get cracking. I want this place in tip-top shape by the time I return."

"Where the frack are you going?" demanded Lee sternly, stopping Kara in her tracks.

"Gambling."

"Not carrying my baby you are!'

"Try and stop me, flyboy!"

"Want me to call the doc?"

Kara blanched. She knew what _he _would say. No alcohol. No smoke. No gambling. "Then what am I supposed to do to keep myself sane for the next lifetime?"

Lee picked up a book out of a storage bin and thrust it into Kara's hands. He started down the hallway to begin carting their belongings into their new home.

"_101 Ways to Become the Perfect Mom_? Is this someone's idea of a joke?" screeched Kara to Lee's retreating figure.

"All courtesy of the President!" called back Lee. Kara narrowed her eyes and hurled the book down the hall, knocking Dr. Baltar to the ground as he emerged to see what all the yelling was about. Other bystanders quickly vanished as more books flew out of the old storage room.

There were still nine more months to go.

**A/N—Alright, I know it took a while. I have to say that I was quite surprised at how many requests I received to turn this into an ongoing story. So here I am trying my best. Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers—Still don't own this stuff.**

**Chapter 3**

"Lee, do I look fat?" asked Kara coyly. Lee closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them once more. Kara was still standing in front of him batting her lashes as innocently as possible. _As if that was possible,_ thought Lee to himself.

"Kara, you didn't look fat yesterday; you sure as hell didn't look fat five minutes ago; and I highly doubt you'll look any fatter come tomorrow," answered Lee in the calmest voice he could manage.

"Are you sure? Because this book I'm reading, _The Wonderful World of Pregnancy_, said I should be gaining some weight until I look like a blimp—kinda like this." Kara extended her arms far and wide from her body as an example.

Lee snorted. "You're having a baby, Kara, not an elephant."

"Huh, that's what you think, flyboy. Look at you, you're big."

"Babies start out small."

"Yeah, and then they turn into ungrateful, selfish, pig-headed, morons later in life—who don't take care of their pregnant best friends."

"Is there a point to this?" demanded Lee making another face as Crashdown passed the feuding pilots with a snicker.

"Anyway," continued Kara ignoring Lee's growing impatience, "that book talks about weight gain, stretch marks, and all the discomforts of being fat."

"Aw, yes—the eventual protruding of your stomach as our soon-to-be-tortured child grows," murmured Lee returning his attention down to the clipboard in his hands.

Kara narrowed her eyes. "Frack off and listen to me, 'cause I got to thinking about the round belly—"

"You mean you actually use that thing you call a brain?" Lee reached towards Kara's head, only to have it swatted away as the blonde continued speaking. The hangar deck had become quiet as the crew not so subtly tried to listen in on the latest interaction between the CAG and Lieutenant.

"The point is I think the whole looking fat thing is a mental concept."

"Huh?"

Kara rolled her eyes. Men were so stupid. "Lee, if you didn't know I was pregnant, how long do you think it would be before you actually _noticed_ I was pregnant?"

"The second you started stealing my regulation pants."

"Other than that! Technically, I don't think you could. See, I believe that it's all in the mind that a pregnant woman looks fat. If no one knew the woman was pregnant they wouldn't see how fat she was. So really, I'm not gonna get fat."

Lee raised an eyebrow in question as he eyed Kara carefully. It seemed as though being grounded was finally turning her brain to mush. "Uh-huh. Unfortunately, I don't buy your theory, Kara. Eventually you're going to show. They baby has to have room to grow or else it would come out looking like a rat."

"Whatever, Lee, I'm not gonna get fat." Kara placed her hands on her hips, proving she would not be swayed into thinking otherwise.

With a sigh, Lee placed his clipboard down. With Kara around, there was no way in hell he would be getting any work done. "Look, as much as I want to trade theories on pregnancy with you—I have a lot of work to do. With you out of the air, we're a pilot short. It's hard enough trying to take all your shifts and still do CAG duties, Kara. Why don't you go bother someone else?"

"Like who?"

"I dunno, how about the Commander?"

"He's on Colonial One with the President."

"Alrighty, how about Dr. Baltar?"

"He's still paranoid from last week. I _did _hit him in the head with a book, remember?" Kara cocked her head to one side as she studied Lee's face. He seemed to be on the merge of a meltdown with her around.

Lee racked his brains trying to think of someone—anyone—who could keep Kara out of his hair. And then his face brightened. "Let's go to the CIC. Colonel Tigh should be up there somewhere manning the ship."

"And why would I want to bother him? I don't think he cares about my theories on being pregnant," protested Kara as Lee ushered her towards the stairs.

"Neither do I, but I listen to you anyway. Besides, this opportunity will motivate the good Colonel to think about the future."

"Sure it will. He's gonna send me out the airlock the first chance he gets."

"I was thinking more along the lines of the sooner we find earth, the sooner he won't have to listen to your motor mouth," remarked Lee as they neared the CIC.

"Are you trying to tell me something here, Lee?"

"Not at all." The two pilots entered the CIC and made their way over to Colonel Tigh. After a brief salute, the Colonel eyed both Lee and Kara warily.

"What brings you two here?" he asked glancing back and forth between the two.

Lee answered with a grin. "Kara needs someone to listen to her half-baked theories on pregnancy, and since I'm busy—you're just the man for the job. Good luck!" Without a backward glance, Lee quickly retreated out of the room, leaving Kara and Colonel Tigh together.

Kara gave the Colonel a whimsical smile before opening her mouth. "Colonel, do I look fat to you?" she began with an all knowing smirk.

Colonel Tigh frowned. "How much do you weigh?"

"That's none of your fracking business!" snapped Kara, her eyes flashing dangerously.

The Colonel gulped and he shrank back a step from the fuming pilot. He had heard about the temper she had gained now that she was pregnant. It was ten times worse than when she was still in the air. And Colonel Tigh knew there were serious repercussions to tend with for hitting a pregnant pilot—let alone a pilot carrying the Commander's grandchild.

"I—uh…that is, no? You're not fat? Should you be?"

Kara visibly brightened and loosened up. "You're a good man, Colonel. I might let _you_ baby-sit the kid when it comes out."

"Lucky me. And _exactly_ how much longer will _that_ be?" returned the Colonel with a ray of hope in his eyes. Maybe the kid would be born next week and Kara could return to the air.

"Eight months, two weeks, and five days from now."

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"Sorry, sir, but that's my job."

"No kidding." Colonel Tigh sighed resignedly and then asked a fateful question. "So what's with this looking fat stuff?"

"Well, you see, I have this theory…"

Apparently the Gods weren't going to be kind to those aboard the Galactica. Kara was just getting started.

**A/N—I thought long and hard before posting this chapter (so lord only knows if it's any good), but I've decided that I'm probably not going to make this a serious story. I think the new season of the show is serious enough, don't you? So I'm going to try and continue with the humor. Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer—Don't own this stuff.**

**Chapter 4**

Kara shifted so she was facing Lee in the bed they shared. Lee was fast asleep, making Kara even more frustrated that she was still awake. What was even more frustrating was the reason _why _she was still wide awake. Kara was hungry. And not just any kind of hungry; she wanted a strawberry shortcake. Desperate as she was, she would even take strawberry preserve shortcake, seeing as how the fleet was somewhat low on fresh fruit.

With an audible sigh Kara shifted over to face the wall. Gods, she missed being able to sleep on her stomach. Ever since she had discovered she was pregnant, Kara had developed a fear of sleeping on her stomach; she was worried she would squish the baby. This meant she had another seven and a half months of sleeping on her aching sides. Kara blew out a breath of air loudly and rolled onto her back.

"Alright, Kara," murmured Lee sleepily, "what's wrong? You've been moving around for the last two hours."

"Nothing's wrong," replied Kara.

"You're wide awake and sighing like some Greek tragedy. C'mon, you can tell me. That's what I'm here for." Lee shifted into a sitting position and pulled Kara into his arms. Within seconds Kara was crying into his chest.

"I…can't…sleep!" she sniffed. "I'm hungry!"

Lee chuckled. It still amazed him to see Kara get choked up over all the little things in life. The kid was definitely bringing out her sensitive side for the whole ship to see. "Is that all? You're hungry. Kara, all you had to do was ask me to get you something to eat."

Kara perked up and wiped away her tears. She was going to strangle the baby for all the times she had been crying lately. "Really? You'll get me something to eat?"

"Of course. What do you want?"

"A strawberry shortcake."

"Alright, one straw—wait a second…strawberry shortcake?" demanded Lee stopping midway from picking his pants up off a nearby chair.

Kara nodded. "That's what I want, Captain."

"Kara, you do know that Galactica doesn't carry any of the ingredients to make one, don't you?"

"I'm not going to sleep until I get one." Kara folded her arms across her chest and leaned back against the wall of the bed.

Lee groaned. "Man, you really know how to play the pregnant woman card. I'm taking all those books away first thing tomorrow. There's no way in hell I can last another seven months."

"And a half. Seven and a half months, Lee. Now, you better hurry. You need some sleep before you go on duty in five hours."

"I need a lot of things," muttered Lee to himself as he pulled his pants and regulation tanks on. He gave Kara a quick kiss on the head and let himself out of their small storage room turned home. Lee barely acknowledged the pilots who saluted him as he walked by. How the hell was he supposed to hunt down strawberry shortcake this time of night? Shaking his head, Lee made his way over to his father's room and knocked on the door.

Commander Adama was half asleep as he opened the door to find his son standing on the other side. Instantly he was alert. "What's wrong? Is Kara alright? Is something wrong with the baby?"

"The baby's fine. Kara's great…if not a little hungry," replied Lee stepping into the room and shutting the door behind him. Adama narrowed his eyes but took a seat, motioning for Lee to do the same.

"So what the frack are you doing here disturbing my sleep?" growled Adama rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Like I said, Kara's hungry."

"Then get some grub from the mess hall."

"That's just the thing; Kara wants something a little more…scarce."

"How scarce?" Adama knew what it was like to feel the wrath of a hungry pregnant woman; he could only imagine how hard it was for Lee, especially since a lot of food they had grown up on were practically unheard of these days.

"She wants a strawberry shortcake."

"A what? Galactica doesn't make those. This is a war ship, not a civilian vessel!"

Lee brightened up. "So the civilian ships carry the ingredients? Do you think they'll mind if I take some to feed Kara?"

"Son, it's not a good hour to be disturbing the civilians for something as trivial as food," answered Adama with a frown. "Just get Kara something out of the mess hall, and first thing in the morning we'll get her a strawberry shortcake."

"Dad, you don't understand! Kara won't go to sleep until she gets one! I tried to ignore her for two hours…but it's kind of hard to ignore someone when they keep tossing and turning in the same bed as you! You've got to help me! She's carrying your grandchild!" Lee looked at his father imploringly. Adama sighed and nodded. One time wouldn't hurt.

"Fine. Let me get dressed and we'll go down to the C.I.C. and start making some calls. She better appreciate this." Adama quickly dressed and walked with Lee to the C.I.C. Along the way they woke Lieutenant Gaeta and Dee up. Might as well get everyone who knew Kara best involved.

"Can't you just get her a chocolate bar? Cally's got a few stashed in her locker," mumbled Dee as she struggled to wake up.

"Don't mention that to Kara," warned Lee. "Chocolate's even harder to come across than a strawberry shortcake."

"Maybe if you hadn't gotten her pregnant we wouldn't be so touchy at this lovely hour," grumbled Gaeta looking through some paperwork.

"Believe me, that thought crosses my mind ten times a day. She's becoming harder to live with. She still thinks she isn't going to get fat." Lee ignored Dee who snorted at the thought. "And now she's gotten to the point that she won't let anything touch her stomach, because she doesn't want to squish the baby."

"She's a careful mother. It _is_ her first child," said the Commander as he double checked the papers Gaeta was going through.

"No, she's trying to make it so that I never get her pregnant again."

Dee giggled. "Don't you think you're exaggerating?"

"Hardly. I want this baby more than anything, but if having another one means going through another nine months of Kara and her theories on being pregnant, I think I'm good with just one kid. Period," returned Lee with a shake of his head.

"Good," agreed Gaeta. " 'Cause there are only so many times I'll be willing to get up and hunt down food for our favorite pregnant pilot. Aha! Found the ingredients. Cloud Nine has everything possible for astrawberry shortcake. They even have some fresh strawberries."

"I'll make the call," murmured Dee picking up her headset. Lee just nodded in relief.

Two hours later Lee, Gaeta, Dee, and the Commander were putting together a large strawberry shortcake for Kara in the mess hall. Once it was complete they marched it over to the storage room that housed Kara and Lee.

"Kara, look what we found you!" announced Lee swinging the door open. The small group stepped inside, only to find Kara snuggled with Lee's pillow, fast asleep.

The Commander was the first to speak. "Looks like we took too long."

"Think she'll mind if we eat it?" asked Gaeta. Lee and his father exchanged glances and shrugged.

"What the hell?" said Lee. "She probably forgot all about it."

The group left the room with the strawberry shortcake and returned to the mess hall. By the time Lee returned to his room and crawled into bed he was exhausted. An hour and a half later the alarm went off, waking Lee out of a deep sleep. He groaned and opened his eyes, only to find himself staring into Kara's.

"What?" he murmured struggling out of bed.

"Where's my strawberry shortcake?" asked Kara innocently. Lee groaned. It was going to be another long day.

**A/N—It's been a while, I know…but I've been prepping for school. It starts up this week, so my absences with new chapters are going to be a little longer. I'm taking a lot of classes this semester…so please be patient. And, as usual, enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer—I wish I owned it, but I don't.**

**Chapter 5**

Kara shifted from one foot to the other impatiently. She was standing in the hangar deck waiting for Lee to return with the President. Roslin supposedly had a surprise to give the expecting couple. The only consolation that Kara could draw was the fact that Lee knew even less about the surprise than she did. Something that didn't surprise her. Three months into her pregnancy and Lee was finally beginning to believe it. Of course, that might have something to do with the fact that she was starting to show a little; and she was beginning to take his regulation pants. Kara drew the line at the maternity clothes that had been donated to the fleet for expectant mothers. There was no fracking way she would ever wear a dress that looked like a grandmother should wear.

"Nervous?" asked Cally coming to stand beside Kara.

"A little. The last time Roslin brought a surprise, she brought all those books on being pregnant. Then Lee took them away from me. But Crashdown said he caught Lee reading them during one of their breaks."

"Think he's paranoid?"

"I think he's worried about the baby. He's been waking me up every four hours and making me eat something. He doesn't believe I'm eating enough for the kid."

Cally giggled. "It's about time he started acting like an adult with you. Last I heard you two were fighting over strawberry shortcakes."

"He ate the whole fracking thing without my permission!" exclaimed Kara hotly. Cally raised her eyebrows but lapsed into silence as the raptor carrying the President opened up.

President Roslin walked onto the hangar deck and looked around expectantly. "Aw, Lieutenant Thrace, just the person I wanted to see. I have quite a surprise for you and Lee."

"Is it more books?" asked Kara eagerly. "Lee took the last ones you gave me away."

"Really? I'll have to have a talk with the Captain about that later. No, this time I brought something better along." Roslin pulled a tiny disc out of her pocket and handed it to Kara.

"What is it?" murmured Lee trying to inspect the disc in Kara's hands.

"Old recordings of Lamaze. It'll help the two of you prepare for the baby," answered Roslin with a smile. Kara's eyes lit up dangerously as she thought ahead to the many hours she could spend torturing Lee.

"Perfect!" announced the blonde pilot clutching the disc to her chest. Lee frowned but nodded along with Kara. He remembered rumors about Lamaze. It was pure torture for every man in the Colonies.

"I'm glad you like it, because I also found a Lamaze expert to guide you along with the disc." Roslin motioned to another woman to step out of the raptor. Lee barely suppressed his groan. He had met Roslin's companion on Colonial One during the pick-up. The lady was ancient. "I would like you to meet Lady Vagalal."

Lady Vagalal was a pudgy woman with short arms and short legs. Her eyes were set in a permanent squint, and wrinkles seemed to hide the rest of her face. Her white hair was pulled back into a bun, but several strands were sticking out on the top of her head in a wild manner. "I am pleeeesed to meeeeet youuuu," intoned the woman shaking Cally's hand. She then turned to Chief Tyrol and patted his stomach.

"Huh," she muttered to herself. "I have come on time. You are gaining too much weight with the child. I will have to put you on a strict diet!"

"Um," Kara was about to speak when Roslin shook her head.

"She's a little blind, but she's the best Lamaze coach in the Colonies," whispered Roslin softly.

"From the looks of it, she's the _only_ Lamaze coach in the Colonies," muttered Lee as Lady Vagalal turned to Hotdog and told him he was the ugliest woman she had ever seen.

The President shrugged. "Your father asked me to find someone to guide you two along with this baby. He said it would be better for the entire ship if you were kept from being underfoot."

Lee groaned. "That's because Colonel Tigh is still recovering from listening to Kara and her theories. He wouldn't get up out of bed for a week straight."

"Whatever, Lee. He didn't mind my theories. He was excited about being offered the babysitting job once the kid is born. Hey, Madam President, do _you _want to be a babysitter too? I could use some more options other than Colonel Tigh and the Commander."

President Roslin plastered a pleased smile on her face and nodded in agreement. In all actuality she wasn't sure she wanted to baby-sit the child of Kara and Lee. From what she had heard the Commander complain about last week this child was practically the spawn of pure evil. Something to do with Kara sitting in a viper and refusing to get out until someone cleaned a single spot off the window.

"Come on, Kara," sighed Lee, "We should probably rescue the Chief from Lady Vagalal."

Kara frowned. "What for? Its kinda fun watching him be told he's too fat."

"He's not the pregnant one. You are."

"Party pooper."

"Crybaby."

Kara issued a death glare over at Lee, but followed him over to Lady Vagalal. The old crone was busy telling the Chief and Cally they were unfit parents.

"And another thing!" cried out the woman shrilly. "You must feed your husband! He is as thin as a stick! If he dies, who will change the diapers?"

"Excuse me," started Lee stepping in between Lady Vagalal and Cally. "I'm Lee Adama. How are you?"

"Troubled! We must start at once! There is no time to lose!"

"I got the disc," sang out Kara waving the disc in the air. Lee took a deep breath and proceeded out of the hangar deck with Lady Vagalal on his arm and Kara following behind. He brought them to the sparring room and waited for Kara to put the disc into the wall slot. A screen slid down onto the wall and soon an old school Lamaze lesson began to play. Kara sat cross-legged on the floor as Lady Vagalal began to do leg stretches. Lee watched in amusement as the old woman reached to her knees and then straightened back up as though she had actually touched her feet.

"Meeeester Leeeee," said Lady Vagalal suddenly.

Lee jumped in surprise. "Yes?"

"Do laps."

"Excuse me?"

"Laps! Run like a dog! Now! I want two hundred laps in this room before we get down to business!"

Lee made a face but finally took to jogging around the room muttering under his breath. Kara chuckled until Lady Vagalal came over to her.

"Meeesus Leeeee, I want you to lie on your back and close your eyes."

"What for?" asked Kara.

"Just do ittttt!" screeched the crone. Kara bit her tongue down and finally lay down on her back and closed her eyes as the old lady continued talking. "Now, imagine you are an oyster and your stomach contains the pearl. Be the oyster, Meeeesus Leeee, be the oyster! Feed the pearl! Feed the pearl!"

"And how the hell am I supposed to do that?" demanded Kara opening her eyes. But Lady Vagalal was already humming out of tune as she waved her arms wildly over Kara's stomach. Soon the woman was dancing around, one foot out of the time and shaking her butt.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me," murmured Kara closing her eyes again to block out the horrible sight.

"Alright…Lady…Vaga…lal…I'm…done," panted Lee. "Now…what?"

"Do as I do," ordered the woman without missing a beat. Lee gulped down some air and watched Lady Vagalal incredulously.

"What for?"

"She is an oyster, carrying a pearl. We must feed the pearl! Feed it!"

Lee snapped to attention and slowly began to mimic the old crone's actions. He was going to kill someone for this, and it would be a very slow death. Below, Kara smirked and placed her arms beneath her head as she closed her eyes one last time. From the look and sound of it, the whole dancing mumbo-jumbo could go on for quite awhile. She wasn't about to try and keep a straight face the entire time. No, Kara was definitely due for some major beauty sleep.

"Graceful! Be a swan, Meeester Lee. Must I teach you ballet? You are a swan, she is an oyster. Feed the pearl!"

Oh yes, someone was going to die for this alright. And Lee had all day to decide who.

**A/N—Alrighty, another chapter up! I hope y'all enjoy, and thanks for being so patient. School's in motion again, so it's hard to motivate myself to write chapters regularly. Sorry. But I am trying my best to keep you guys entertained. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimers—After a while this gets tedious; you guys know I don't own this stuff.**

**Chapter 6**

"Where's the doc? Doesn't he realize I have a shift in two hours?" muttered Lee to himself as he paced back and forth beside the bed where Kara was laying.

"I won't say anything if you leave," replied Kara casually. Lee stopped to glare at the blonde pilot darkly. "Guess not," she continued to herself.

"This is my kid too. I'm going to be here for every single thing possible concerning it."

Kara shrugged. "Just remember that when it comes time to change the diaper."

"Alright, stop your yakking," growled Dr. Cottle pushing the curtains closed behind him. For the first time in his life the doctor did not have a cigar sticking out of his mouth. Noticing Lee and Kara's shocked expressions, the doctor sighed. "The Commander was nice enough to threaten my life if I smoke anywhere near his grandchild, unborn or not. I think the warning came with some kind of lifetime guarantee."

"Look at it this way;" said Kara with a grin, "you'll be sure to prevent us from having another kid anytime soon."

"You got that right," returned the doctor getting out his stethoscope. "Now stop that jabber so I can hear the damn kid."

Kara instantly shut up and stared up at the ceiling. Beside her she could hear Lee's breathing as he anxiously waited for the all clear. Dr. Cottle placed his stethoscope on Kara's bulging belly and squinted his eyes to hear a heartbeat. He frowned and moved it again, listening even harder.

"What's wrong with you, blondie? Your heart's beating a mile a minute! I can barely hear the kid."

Lee snorted. "Doc, I highly doubt you would be able to hear Kara's heart through her stomach."

"No kidding, _men _think, and all that good stuff, with their stomachs, not women," agreed Kara sitting up on her elbows to peer down at the doctor. "Is everything okay with the kid?"

"Just dandy. I'm gonna have to do that damned sonogram today. Wait here, and don't think about moving, Lieutenant." The doctor disappeared in search for the equipment he would need, leaving Kara alone with a very wide-eyed Lee.

"Maybe I should call my dad up here," he murmured to himself as he placed a hand down on Kara's stomach.

With a raised eyebrow, Kara quickly protested. "Lee, the doc would let us know if something was wrong with the baby. He's probably pissed that you made him look like an ass; he's just not the same without a stogie in his mouth."

"And there are those who would say the same about you, Lieutenant." Kara looked up and rolled her eyes as Colonel Tigh opened the curtains to peer at her and Lee.

"What are you doing here, Colonel?" asked Lee.

"Commander's orders. He can't get away from the C.I.C., but he wanted to know how his grandchild is. So what has the good doctor said so far?"

"That I'm in good health," replied Kara cheekily. Lee instantly frowned but decided to keep his fears to himself. There was no point in worrying until the doctor gave the word.

"Too good of health. She's too fracking cheerful," added Cottle returning with the sonogram machine.

Tigh chuckled at the joke. "At least she isn't as pissy as she used to be."

"I'm sitting right here you know, I can hear everything you're saying," announced Kara with a growl.

"Better be careful," warned Lee with a smirk. "Once Kara has the baby she's going to start attacking people who've pissed her off during what I like to call the 'Nine Months of Hell'."

"Damn right I'm gonna kick some asses once I pop this kid out. I already have a list going. I ain't picky on who I hurt first. They're all going to end up in the same place." Kara crossed her arms over her chest as the doctor finished setting up his equipment.

"Apparently I have something to look forward into the post- pregnant Starbuck era," he grumbled to himself.

"And that makes two of us," whispered Tigh confidingly. Cottle didn't look any better with those words and soon the room lapsed into silence. Lee and Tigh watched the small screen with some interest as some gray shapes began to form.

"What is that?" asked Lee trying to make something out of the gray and black shapes.

"What's what?" demanded Kara sitting up on her elbows again to peer down at the screen. "Hey, look at that, reminds me of a cylon blowing up. What else you got to look at, Doc? How about some shooting stars—oo! How about me and my viper? That'd be worthwhile."

"_This _is a picture of your kid, Lieutenant," replied the doctor as amiably as possible.

Lee snorted. "Looks like you, Kara. All messed up."

"Ha. Ha," dead-panned Kara. "If you ask me it looks like you in the mornings. This kid definitely didn't get my looks. Too bad. They better be one hell of pilot instead, and not a tight wad like you, Lee."

Doctor Cottle shook his head as he ignored Lee and Kara. "Just as I thought," he murmured.

"What?" questioned Colonel Tigh warily. He glanced back and forth between the screen and the doctor with more and more unease.

"Look at it!" The doctor pointed to what looked like a gray ball. Kara and Lee stopped bickering to study the screen.

"What about it?" Lee couldn't see anything abnormal about the gray shape.

"There's two of 'em." The doctor emphasized his point by pointing at another gray ball next to the first one.

"So? Looks like someone's guts to me," replied Kara with a bored yawn.

"Two of them?" Tigh gulped.

"What? Two of what?" insisted Lee stamping a foot impatiently.

"Well, Captain, you and the Lieutenant aren't having a baby."

"Huh?" Lee and Kara turned to look at the doctor with quizzical expressions.

"Then why am I fat?" Kara rubbed her stomach trying to figure out what she had possibly eaten that had helped her gain so much weight.

"You're not having _a_ baby, you're having _two_ babies," sighed Doctor Cottle.

"What?" Lee screeched just as loudly as Kara.

"This is your fault!" hollered Kara issuing one of her death glares.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, my fault? How could this be _my _fault?" objected Lee waving shaking his head.

"It's your fault!" Kara continued with her tirade, struggling to get off the medical bed. "There's no trace of twins in my family. So it had to be you! You supplied the fracking sperm! How much could one measly CAG have! As soon as I get up I'm going to kill you! You'd better run, Captain! You're a dead man!"

Lee's eyes widened as Kara finally managed to get her feet on the floor. Like a bullet he was running out of the med room and down the halls of the Galactica with Kara on his heels. Lee didn't notice his father walking towards him as he ran right past him. Commander Adama watched as his son sped by without a word. Half a minute later a wheezing Kara came to a stop right in front of him. She was panting as she leaned against the wall trying to catch her breath.

"That's it, I'm hiring a hit man," she gasped out raggedly.

"Should I be aware of something?" questioned the Commander raising an eyebrow.

Kara nodded. After several more minutes she spoke up, "Cottle just informed us that we're having double the amount we were planning on."

"Huh? Sorry, Lieutenant, I don't speak gibberish, that usually doesn't happen until _after_ the baby is born."

"Twins!" hissed Kara waving her arms in the air. "We're not having just _one_ baby! We're having _two _babies! Two of them! Do you know what this means? _I_ actually have to help change the diapers now! I want you to know that I am _never _bearing any more Adama babies after this. Oh no, Lee has some serious making up to do now."

"Really? And how is he going to do that with you trying to kill him?" inquired the Commander sagely.

"Marriage. And not just some lame ass quickie. I want a _big _wedding. On Cloud Nine in their make believe sunlight! I want lots and lots of people. I want a real engagement ring and a fancy dress! I'm going to make your son pay out of the nose for this mess!"

"And by becoming an Adama that's going to make everything better?"

Kara narrowed her eyes in anger. "Do you want your grandchildren or not, Old Man?"

Adama raised up his hands in defeat. "You win." He glanced around and barked an order at the first person he saw. "Chief!"

"Yes sir?" Tyrol dropped his papers and saluted the Commander.

"Find Captain Adama for the Lieutenant, she has an ultimatum to give him."

"Is that wise, sir?" asked the Chief dropping his salute and sneaking a peek at Kara who was now sitting on the ground cross-legged and meditating.

The Commander shrugged. "I've decided not to ask questions anymore. It's the hormones talking for her half the time anyway…just…help her out. In a few months everything should be back to normal."

"Ohmmmm. Ohmmmm." Both men looked down at Kara in disbelief.

"Of course, it wouldn't hurt to pray to the Gods some more."

**A/N—Oy, school has been so hectic lately…I wanted to get this written and out during the previous weekend, but it didn't work out that way. But here it is now, and look! Almost there! Enjoy until the next chapter, thanks. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer—I still don't own it.**

**Chapter 7**

"Four more months and I'll be able to see my feet again." Kara sighed wistfully as she carefully lowered herself onto the bench in the mess hall. Behind her Lee was hovering anxiously. It had been a month since the sonogram, and Kara had seemed to balloon overnight. It was becoming more obvious that she was carrying twins with each passing day.

"Four months and my ship's going to become a fracking nursery," grumbled the Commander as he took a seat across from his son and future daughter-in-law. Lee had somehow managed to find a real diamond engagement ring for Kara to show off whenever someone pissed her off.

"Just think, the crew will become more inclined for peaceful resolutions or else Kara will beat them up for 'influencing' her children," said Lee as he finally seated himself.

President Roslin smiled and took the opportunity to voice some concerns. "Now that you know you are having twins, Lieutenant Thrace, how much longer will that put you out of the air?"

Kara made a face. "Too long. I have to breast feed these kids. Who in their right mind would let some squirmy little bald thing latch onto their—"

"I think the President gets the idea," interrupted Lee hastily. Kara shrugged as she shifted around in her seek, searching for a more comfortable position.

"I see. Well, has the Commander found you a bigger room to raise these children?" asked Roslin.

Adama snorted. "We're still working on it. There isn't much room available on the Galactica. However, I was thinking of moving Dr. Baltar's lab into the storage room that Kara and Lee are currently utilizing—then I could just move them into the old lab. It's big enough; all it would need is some drastic remodeling. But the Chief already volunteered for that job."

"Yeah," snickered Kara, "he's sucking up. He didn't like receiving another visit from Lady Vagalal the other week. Now he's too small to be carrying twins."

"You really like to torture people, don't you, Kara?" murmured Lee.

"I'm the one marrying you, remember?"

"Yes, and if I recall, you had Crashdown and Hotdog sit on me until I promised to get you a diamond ring and propose in front of the whole fleet."

"Aw, the memories we have, Lee. Just think of all the stories we'll have to tell the grandchildren one day."

"You honestly think we're going to live long enough to have grandkids? Kara, we're having _twins_, we'll be lucky to live long enough to see them learn how to talk!" retorted Lee darkly.

"Says you. I'm living long enough to get back in my viper."

"Have you thought of names yet?" inquired Dee as she and Billy joined the small group. Kara groaned as Lee buried his face in his arms.

The Commander chuckled. "They can't agree on any yet. They don't know whether or not their having boys or girls…or one of each."

"Nothing goes with Adama," whined Kara. "_Nothing_!"

"There are plenty of names that go with Adama—you just don't like any of them!"

"Who the hell wants to name their son Gregory James? Or their daughter Margaret Marie? That's like asking our kids to be boring when they grow up."

Billy raised an eyebrow. "Can't you each pick a name out that you like? You _are_ having twins, aren't you?"

Lee snorted. "Kara tossed out every suggestion I made. And this was _before_ we found out we were having twins."

"Hey, you can't blame me. I have to claim this kid, too, you know. There's no way in hell I'm gonna go around calling my kid something lame. I have a reputation to keep. It's bad enough that I'm going soft because I'm pregnant. I don't want my kids to have dorky names, _Captain_."

"So, obviously, Gregory James, Margaret Marie, Dennis Albert, Lindsay Jane, Craig Hubert, Jessica Michelle, Bartholomew Leander, and Tara Amy are all out."

"It's like he wants our kids to be geeks when they grow up," confided Kara in a loud whisper.

"Of course, it's not like Kara came up with any better suggestions," said Lee.

"What's wrong with names like Rocket Carter, Falcon Marke, Hawke Morgan, River Spring, Summer Honey, and Phoenix Capri?" demanded Kara.

"It's bad enough that they have you as a mother, I don't want to encourage them to be any more subordinate than they already will be."

"I kind of like Rocket Carter," murmured Commander Adama finally speaking up. Both Kara and Lee looked at the Commander in bewilderment.

"Really? You don't think it's too fancy?" asked Kara excitedly.

"Dad, don't encourage her. I was finally getting her to consider _sensible_ names," moaned Lee.

"And you call this whole situation sensible? Do I need to remind you which pilot you got taken out of the air just so you could have a couple of babies?" returned the Commander with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I think it's very romantic," said Roslin with a small smile on her face.

"Romantic? My son impregnated my best viper pilot without permission!"

"You have to look on the bright side, Commander," replied Dee stepping in, "Lee and Kara are producing two more future pilots for you. It's in the blood; those kids are going to be the best of the best."

Billy agreed with a nod. "Yeah, if I were you I'd be pressuring them to think about having _more _babies in the future. You could have an entire Apollo and Starbuck army on hand."

"That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard," announced Kara glaring at Billy.

"No kidding," added Lee with a frown. "There's no way the Galactica can handle Starbuck fat and grouchy ever again."

The Commander tilted his head thoughtfully, "That's actually not a bad idea. I always wanted six or seven grandchildren one day."

"Oh no!" protested Kara trying to get on her feet. "Uh-uh, there's no way I am bearing any more babies after this. Two is more than enough. I don't want to be fat ever again. You're only getting two grandkids, Adama, and that's it. If you want more, order some other pilots to get married and have babies. I quit!"

"Having trouble, Kara?" snickered Lee as Kara struggled to swing a leg over the bench to get out.

"A little. Are you gonna sit there or help me, flyboy?" snapped Kara. Lee quietly set about aiding Kara off the bench and into a standing position.

"So much for a graceful exit," muttered the blonde as she patted her large belly.

"Be nice."

"You might want to sleep with one eye open, Captain. I have a sudden urge to turn you into a female now." With those words Kara waddled as best she could out of the mess hall. Lee shuddered and turned back to his father.

"Now look what you've done. I'm going to have to find another peace offering to bring home so she'll let me sleep in the bed. And you want seven grandkids! You're crazy! We might as well move into the brig now and save everyone the trouble of escorting Kara and the babies there in the future!" Lee waved his hands in the hair wildly before he set off in search of another present for Kara.

"Do you think he's finally coming to terms with what he has done?" questioned Roslin softly.

"What, getting Kara pregnant or agreeing to marry her?" murmured the Commander.

"I was talking about your son finally realizing that he's about to become a father. With his position as the CAG, impending fatherhood must be hitting him harder than he's letting on."

"My son is a straight arrow. He's the most sensible man on this ship. Lee won't snap. He'll get through the next four months smoothly. Trust me," replied Adama assuredly.

"Attention Galactica," Lee's voice floated over the intercom, causing everyone to look up in surprise. "I would like to recite the three hundred—"

"—and one," Kara's voice could be heard encouraging Lee.

"The three hundred, and one, reasons why I am marrying Kara Thrace. Number one, I love her. Number two, she is carrying my children. Number three, I can't live without her. Number four, she's great in—there's no fracking way I'm saying that, Kara."

"You better. Otherwise it won't be three hundred and one reasons…and you said you would do anything to make up!" retorted Kara's voice.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to tell the whole ship how good in bed you are—that's personal!" objected Lee.

"Right, you just told them, Captain. Now keep going. You have two hundred and ninety-seven more to go."

"Frack me. Number five, Kara is the best pilot on Galactica. Number six, she can put up with a stick in the ass like me. Gods, number seven, she is the light of my life."

"Are you going to put a stop to this?" asked Roslin.

Adama shrugged. "What for? This is the funniest thing I've heard all day. I'm sure the crew is getting a good laugh right now. They deserve it."

"At the expense of your son?"

"Serves him right for producing a couple of kids without permission."

"Commander, he's an adult. I don't think he needs your permission anymore."

"When it concerns my best pilot, I think it does. Besides, in four more months they'll have two beautiful babies, a wedding bigger than a cylon invasion, and I'll be the grandfather to a couple of Kara wannabes. Oh, did I mention that Kara nominated you to be the grandmother?"

"Excuse me? I won't have time, not that I am not honored, but my duty as a president must come first."

"She's pregnant, moody, and dangerous, _you_ try telling her no."

"But…but, I." Roslin was at a loss of words.

"She's already told half the ship anyway. Might as well get used to it."

"Four months you say? Is there any chance we'll be on earth by then?"

"Colonel Tigh is working on it. Top priority," answered Adama with a chuckle.

"Number eighteen, Kara is my one true love. Number nineteen, she's great in be—how many times do I have to say that?"

"Only about thirty more times, now speed it up, the Colonel looks like he's going to explode. He's all red now."

Lee's voice became more strained as he spoke through gritted teeth. "Number twenty…"

**A/N—It's been a while, sorry. I had to write three papers this weekend…but I'll try to update later this week. I have family coming to visit, so next weekend is off limits. But I can probably try for Wednesday. Until then, hope this keeps you waiting patiently.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimers—Still don't own it, not sure it would be a good idea if I did.**

**Chapter 8**

"Breathe in, one, two, three, breathe out. Breathe in, one, two, three, breathe out. Good, job Starbuck, you're turning into a pro," murmured Cally encouragingly as Kara finally finished her breathing exercises for the day. Lady Vagalal had somehow roped Cally into being a Lamaze coach when the old lady was too tired to show up. For some reason, the old wrinkly woman had taken a shine to Cally. She seemed to think that the young mechanic would one day make a fine wife for the Chief and produce fine, strong boys.

"Breathe in, breathe out, it's all a load of crap," muttered Kara as Cally helped her stand. She was counting down the days until she could finally get rid of her oversized belly. She had three more months to go.

"At least you're almost there. I on the other hand, have to hide whenever Lady Vagalal decides to wake up and wander the ship."

Kara's face brightened at her young friend's problem. "Oh yeah, how's that going by the way? Last I heard, Lady Wrinkles was planning a wedding for you and the Chief. Something about no more babies born out of wedlock.

Cally made a face. "Don't remind me. Do you have any idea how embarrassing it is? Now the Chief and I are the talk of the ship! Maybe you should have Lee read some more lists on the intercom. Then _he _could be tortured again on a daily basis."

"Fat chance. Lee threatened to put me into the brig until the babies are born if I even so much as _think_ about humiliating him like that ever again."

"Oh," Cally sighed, "it was worth a try."

"No kidding. Good luck with the wedding. Oh, and I wouldn't worry too much, I heard Lady Wrinkles was also planning her own wedding—of coursed, she hasn't decided who the lucky fella is yet."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's a three way tie between Dr. Baltar, Crashdown, and Lieutenant Gaeta."

Cally chuckled as she and Kara began the slow waddle down Galactica's hallways and toward the hangar bay. Pregnant as she was, Kara still liked to make her appearance in front of the other pilots, if only to make them nervous. Kara _was_ carrying the CAG's future children. Pilots could be killed if they so much as looked at Kara the wrong way these days.

"Hey, Kara," called out Hotdog the second Kara slowly made her way to the vipers. "Lookin'…good."

"You mean fat," snorted the blonde darkly. "Lee is never touching me again. There's no fracking way I am ever gonna end up this round once more."

"Yeah, right. And yet, you're going to marry him," said Cally with a sly wink. The younger woman silently made her escape with Kara hurling insults after her.

"I know where you sleep, Cally! As soon as I'm in shape I'm gonna kick your ass!" Kara was about to say more when Lee suddenly appeared by her side, clearing his throat for her attention.

"Feeling particularly malicious today, are we?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Breathe in, one, two, three, breathe out," recited Kara proudly.

"Uh-huh, I think it's time for your nap."

"What for? I'm not tired."

"The crew doesn't need you to threaten them today," murmured Lee guiding Kara away from the pilots hovering behind the vipers.

"But I threaten them every day. Why is today different? Are you trying to get rid of me, Captain?" demanded Kara narrowing her eyes.

Lee shrugged. "Kara, don't you think we should start planning that wedding of yours?"

"Really? Already? I'm too fat to think about weddings. Oo, wait, can I pre-order a cake design? Oo, and maybe a dress style…how about music? You know, maybe I _will_ start planning the wedding. We gotta beat the Chief and Cally to the altar, you know?"

"I highly doubt they're going to get married because of some rumors," replied Lee wryly.

Kara snickered. "Obviously you've been avoiding the wrinkle lady lately. She's dead-set on getting those two hitched up. She thinks they'll have beautiful boys together. That and she's pretty damn scary when she wants to be. She pulled a surprise evening for two for her and Dr. Baltar. I think she likes him the most," Kara sighed wistfully.

"I think you've been spending a little too much time with Lady Vagalal. You need to find new people to play with while I'm working."

"I'm tellin' you, Lee, this is what you get for knocking me up. I get stuck with all the crazies telling me how to be a parent. Now, if you were to return those books to me, I think we could come to an agreement."

"Oh no, there's no way you're getting your grubby little hands on those damn books. They make you think like a crazy person, Kara. Theories on being pregnant? Remember what happened when you tried to share them with others?"

"Yeah, you took my books away," retorted Kara. Lee rolled his eyes. By now the couple had made it over to their future room where the Chief was hard at work on remodeling Dr. Baltar's former lab into a baby friendly environment. Sitting outside the doorway was a very distraught looking Dr. Baltar. Apparently he had yet to come to terms with leaving his old place behind for a smaller and crummier storage room.

"Hey, doc, what's up?" queried Kara brightly.

"My…my…r-room!" the small doctor broke into sobs. Both Kara and Lee involuntarily took a couple of steps backwards as Dr. Baltar brought a handkerchief to his red rimmed eyes. The Chief groaned and finally made his way over to the doorway.

"Man and I had just gotten him to stop bawling a couple of minutes ago. What did you guys do to him?" Chief Tyrol looked back and forth between Kara and Lee who were both fidgeting.

"Just asked him how he was," mumbled Kara avoiding the Chief's eyes.

"Good one, the guy's a complete basket case. He doesn't like his new lab. It didn't help that Crashdown was in charge of moving all the equipment; he rearranged it wrong, and the doc's been a little weird ever since."

Lee raised his eyebrows in amusement. "And here I thought that Kara was going to be the only moody one during this pregnancy. Guess I was wrong."

"I'll have you know that I am much more capable of holding myself together these days," stated Kara in her own defense.

"Which explains why you woke up in the middle of the night crying because you missed the blanket we sent to be cleaned," said Lee keeping a straight face as his eyes twinkled mischievously.

"It was a warm blanket."

"Right."

"Aha!" a voice broke the jovial mood as a single elderly woman bore down on the small group. "I have found you!" announced Lady Vagalal triumphantly. Kara, Lee, the Chief, and even Dr. Baltar seemed to freeze in their tracks.

"Lady…Vagalal, it's wonderful to see you," sighed Lee trying for a diplomatic air.

"I know, come! We have somewhere to be!"

"Who does?" asked Dr. Baltar suspiciously. His tears had vanished the second his elderly stalker had appeared.

"All of us! I have thrown a celebration in honor of a _very_ momentous occasion!"

"I was afraid of that," whispered the Chief nervously. Fortunately, Lady Vagalal didn't hear him as she forced Dr. Baltar on his feet and ushered the four adults down the hallway and towards her current living quarters. Already there were President Roslin, Billy, Dee, Commander Adama, Colonel Tigh, Lieutenant Gaeta, Crashdown and Cally. Every single one of the guests was exchanging worried looks. The gods only knew what Lady Vagalal was up to.

"Think she's finally lost her mind?" hissed Kara into Lee's ear as he seated her in the only available seat in the room.

"More than likely," returned the ever pragmatic Captain.

Silence loomed in the room as Lady Vagalal spurted off about flying and babies and flowers and…monkeys. Midway through her speech, her entire audience had stopped paying attention. Lady Vagalal wasn't the most entertaining person on the ship.

"So, who will do as the monkeys do?" demanded the woman suddenly. The guests jumped, startled at the strange outburst.

"Huh?" asked Colonel Tigh scratching his head and trying to repress a yawn at the same time.

"Monkeys! Who will follow the law of the monkeys?"

President Roslin gave a weak smile before speaking aloud. "I'm particular to rabbits myself."

"Ducks," said Kara. "Lots and lots of ducks. I feel like a fracking duck every time I walk now."

"What do the monkeys do?" ventured Dee cautiously.

"What do they do? _What _do they do? Why they follow the laws of monkey-dom!"

"Monkey-dom? Is that even a word?" asked Gaeta. Crashdown stifled his laughter as Billy elbowed him in the stomach. There was no use setting the old woman off anymore, she had already proven herself most passionate about the oddest things.

"I need a volunteer!" shrieked the woman. Her voice went so high that someone finally pushed the Chief forward.

"Exxxxx-cellent! Another! Another!"

The Chief glared back at his comrades as they all scuffed their feet on the ground and avoided any and all eye contact with the head mechanic. "Cally, as your superior officer, I order you to get your ass over here!"

Cally gulped and timidly took a few steps forward. She looked back at Kara and Dee wistfully, but her two friends were breathing in relief that they didn't have to volunteer for some crazy stunt brought about by the wrinkly lady.

"Wonderful! Now, close your eyes and remember that you are monkeys! Turn around three times and then hop on your foot twice, and now clap your hands once over your head and voila! You are done, just like the monkeys! Was that so bad?" Lady Vagalal beamed at the two mechanics as they stared back at her with utter confusion written across their faces.

"Sure," said the Chief after a whole minute of silence. "Best time of my life. Can't wait to do it again."

"Good! Now, sign here that you accomplished the Great Monkey Dance of Monkey-dom. I must let them know that humans are beginning to respect their ancient, and traditional, ways."

Cally took the paper from the Chief and signed as well with the pen, voicing her thoughts at the same time. "Traditional ways? Is it like some kind of blessing for Kara and Lee so they have healthy babies or something?" She too had heard about the feeding the pearl dance Lee had had to undergo a few months back.

"Don't be silly, my dear. Only the ancient Snake Charm could bring them healthy babies."

"Then what the hell is this Monkey Dance?" demanded the Commander suspiciously.

"Why, it is a sacred wedding ceremony. The indigenous tribe of the Monkey-dom people back on Caprica used to perform this when they unifying their undying love for one another. I lived among those people for twenty years. Those were the best years of my life. Aw, well, no use dwelling on the past. Congratulations on your wedding. I wish you the best of luck." Lady Vagalal shook the hands of the Chief and Cally before retreating from the room with the signed paper in her hands. The room became speechless.

Kara finally broke it with a cheerful giggle and clap of her hands. "Alright! This means there's gonna be some food somewhere now, right?"

"I…I…she…we…" the Chief continued to babbly incoherently as he stared at the door.

"That wasn't legal was it?" questioned Cally. "I mean, our government isn't going to actually recognize that as a valid…right?"

Commanded Adama shared a look with President Roslin. The two were quickly hurrying out the door after Lady Vagalal.

"Lady Vagalal!" called out Roslin with a panicked voice.

"Stop that woman!" commanded Adama. Their voices died away leaving the rest of the group to stare at one another.

"What's their problem?" asked Dr. Baltar breaking the silence once more.

Colonel Tigh snorted. "They did the same dance earlier today in the C.I.C. They didn't know what it meant then, now they're probably trying to find a way to undo it."

"Wait up!" cried out the Chief grabbing Cally by the arm and dragging her out of the room to find Lady Vagalal.

"You know what this means, don't you?" murmured Gaeta shaking his head.

"They beat us to the altar?" wined Kara slumping in her seat.

"No," scolded Lee sharply. "It means my father got married without us!"

"There still better be some cake somewhere, otherwise this wedding sucks." Kara frowned as Lee shook his head in dismay. Things were starting to spiral out of control.

"Is there any way to pop those kids out earlier than planned?" asked Crashdown conspiratorially.

"Gods, I wish there was," murmured Lee. There was no way he could survive three more months of this.

**A/N—So here's the promised update, I actually had fun writing this chapter. I hope you guys like it too. It's almost complete. Enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer—I don't own this stuff.**

**Chapter 9**

"I hear the Commander and President Roslin finally gave up trying to annul their monkey wedding," whispered Kara teasingly as Lee pulled out a chair for her in the mess hall.

Lee rolled his eyes. "Seems no one in the colonies knows how to go about the annulment process for a Monkey-dom wedding. Even Lady Vagalal forgot how it works."

"Guess that means Cally and the Chief are still married too, huh?"

"Yep, Cally's been on a warpath ever since. She's still not talking to the Chief—something along the lines of this one being his entire fault."

"I can't blame her; the Chief _did _order her to join in that monkey hocus-pocus crap." Kara snickered as she relived the memory.

"Kara, you do realize these are the two people you want to be the godparents of our children, don't you?"

"Yeah…but they only get one kid, the other kid is getting Dee and Billy for godparents. See? I can distribute equally too."

"Uh-huh." Lee sighed. "Tell me, how much longer until things return to normal?"

"Oh please, you don't actually believe that, do you? I have to figure out how to breastfeed two kids at one time! The doc keeps telling me it's not possible!" exclaimed Kara as she stabbed a fork into her tray of food. Lee flinched at the sound of metal scraping against metal.

"Anyway, my father has a couple complaints against this wedding you want."

"Like what?"

"Oh, you know, the usual stuff…you don't _really_ need vipers flying overhead, do you?"

Kara grinned. "Of course I do, I want the military as involved as possible…we _are_ both part of the fighting class, remember?"

"Unfortunately. Alright, how about this one—do you honestly want a marine salute?"

"And I want a real pianist with a real singer; lots and lots of white daisies, a cake as big as the Chief's head, and stogies for everyone," finished Kara triumphantly.

Lee made a face before leaning across the table, closer to Kara. "Is this the babies talking, or is this actually what you want our wedding to be like?"

"At this point, I think it's a little of both. You should be happy I restrained myself from making our wedding into a theme wedding."

"A theme wedding? You're joking, right?"

"Lee, I'm carrying two gigantic sperm whales in my stomach, I hardly think I'd joke about something as serious as the ceremony that will unite us as husband and wife," returned Kara with an ominous look.

Lee raised his hands in defense, leaning back in his seat. "Hey, just thought I'd ask before I commit myself to you for the rest of our god-forsaken lives."

"Ha. Ha. Forgive me for not laughing here."

"Sorry." Lee managed a small smile that Kara blithely ignored by returning to her meal. "So where do you want to go on our honeymoon?"

"I just want to be back in my viper again."

"I don't think there's enough room in the viper for the two of us."

"Shows what you know, flyboy. I can make room for you if need be. I thought we weren't going to take a honeymoon; I thought your dad was grounding us to the Galactica."

"He is, but just in case he changes his mind and wants to steal our children away for a couple of days I'd like to be prepared," replied Lee waving his fork in the air. Kara chuckled at the thought.

"Gods, could you be anymore of a tightwad?" she murmured.

"Frack you."

"You already did, Captain, that's kind of how I ended up looking like a bloated whale. Haven't you noticed?"

"How couldn't I notice? You toss and turn all night, you steal the covers, and you cry every time we try to cuddle because my arms can't fit around your waist anymore," groaned Lee.

"Well ex_cuse_ me! Do you have any idea how horrible it is to wake up in the morning and the first thing you see is your belly staring right back at you?" demanded Kara spiritedly.

"I know, I know. Dr. Baltar already told me you've asked him to find a way to make men carry unborn babies in the future. He's hard at work on that particular project as we speak, Kara."

"No he's not," muttered the blonde darkly as she placed a hand on her stomach. "He's too busy hiding from Lady Vagalal—she finally decided she wanted to marry him rather than Crashdown or Gaeta."

"Can you blame her? Baltar's just as crazy as she is, it's a match made in heaven. I'm sure his invisible friend is thrilled to have another mental patient to play with." Lee smirked, but his face faltered as he noticed Kara shifting around in her seat.

"What's wrong?" he asked, edging closer to panic.

Kara narrowed her eyes. "This frackin' seat is uncomfortable!"

"They weren't made with relaxation in mind, we're on a battlestar, not a luxury liner."

"Yeah, yeah, up yours, Lee," snapped Kara irritably. After more shifting she pushed herself up and out of her seat.

"Now what?"

"The seat's wet! Who the hell is in charge of keeping these fracking chairs dry? I want answers—and I want blood!" retorted Kara. Lee's eyes widened in alarm as his mind registered Kara's heated words.

"K-k-Kara, honey, do you think maybe your water just broke?" Lee was on his feet and at Kara's side as she gave him a funny look.

"Are you crazy? We still have…um…like…oh."

"Oh? What oh? Your water broke, didn't it? Kara," Lee's voice trailed off nervously as Kara doubled over in pain.

"Yeah," she hissed sucking in her breath, "I think we're about to have some babies, Captain."

"Oh no, not right here!" cried out Hotdog overhearing the Lieutenant as he tried to walk by. "I just ate, I don't wanna see some bloody babies—no offense, Captain," he ended lamely upon getting a dark look from Lee.

"Then help me get her to the med bay."

"Yessir!" Hotdog tossed his loaded tray up and over his head in a rush to aid Lee. Together the two pilots picked Kara up in their arms and began a frantic wobble-run towards the med bay.

"For frack's sake, Starbuck, how much do you weigh?" gasped Hotdog trying not to lose his grip.

"You're lucky I'm in labor, nugget, or someone would be wiping you off the walls right about now," seethed Kara in between ragged breaths.

"I've got to agree, Kara," added Lee after another moment, "I'm putting you on a strict workout regimen as soon as the Doc clears you for normalcy again."

"You…are…a…dead…man…walking!" vowed Kara. The group was almost to the med bay, every single person they passed moved aside as Lee called out ahead into the upcoming path.

Cally froze and then squealed with delight as Hotdog and Lee rushed past her with Kara in their arms. "Oh man! Are you going into labor, Starbuck?" she cried out running after them.

"Seems…like…it."

"Okay, remember, breathe in, one, two, three, breathe out. Got that?"

"Sure…hard to…forget…with all…the pain—owwwww!" Kara broke out into a loud scream as more convulsions hit her. Cally was jumping around excitedly as Lee and Hotdog placed her on the first empty bed in the med bay.

"Find the Doc," ordered Lee patting Hotdog on the back. The younger pilot nodded, dashing off in a hurry. Lee turned back to Kara and took a sweaty palm in his own. "Kara, darling, are you okay?"

"Am I okay?" seethed Kara between gritted teeth. "Do I look okay to you? I'm about to give birth to a fracking wooly mammoth! Of course I'm not okay!"

Lee nodded trying to soothe his flustered fiancée. "Right, right, forget I asked."

Cally rolled her eyes and took a couple of voluntary steps backwards. "Maybe I should go find the Commander and President Roslin—"

"President Adama!" corrected Kara sharply.

"Of course!" Cally nodded in agreement. "I—I'll go find them."

"And Dee…and Billy…and your husband…anyone else, Lee?" asked Kara breathing in relief as the pain fled momentarily.

Lee shook his head quickly. There was no way in hell he was about to start arguing with a woman in labor. Cally opened her mouth but wisely shut it before retreating from the bed. Just as she was leaving, Doctor Cottle appeared, pulling a pair of latex gloves onto his hands.

"How's my least favorite patient?" he asked gruffly.

"Drugs! You gotta give me drugs, Doc!" pleaded Kara desperately trying to lean up on her elbows. "I know they have special drugs for pregnant women! Come on! Just a little bit!"

Doctor Cottle shook his head regretfully. "As much as I wish I could, and believe me when I say I really wish I could, Thrace…but we don't have any more drugs left. Last ones were used up couple of months ago."

"What?" Kara's mouth fell open. "You gave away my drugs? Why you son-of-ahhhhh!" Kara fell back onto the bed, another convulsion wracking her body. Lee yelled out as well as his hand was crushed in Kara's iron-like grip. Shaking his head, the doctor pulled the curtain around the bed closed before propping up Kara's legs and inspecting her.

"Here's some good news. The first kid is on its way as we speak."

Kara gritted her teeth. "How about you tell it to go right back in? I ain't having any babies today. Nuh-uh, I'm not ready to be a mom yet. Tell it to stay in my stomach—or better yet, tell it to teleport into Lee's stomach and make him pop a few kids out."

Lee shook his head in amusement as he smoothed Kara's hair off her forehead. "Kara, I think it's time, whether you want it to be or not. Let's have our babies."

"Oh no, hell no! I don't mind being fat—really; it's kinda fun, in a sick, twisted sort of way. Owowowowowowow!"

"Here it comes!" announced the doctor with a large grin on his face. "On three I want you to push."

"Huh?" Kara picked up her neck to glare down at the doctor. "Three?"

"Three!"

"I wasn't ready!" screamed Kara as she pushed with all her might.

"Kara, my hand…Kara!" Lee chomped down on his tongue in surprise as Kara squeezed his hand, cracking a couple of the bones in it. The enclosed area was full of chaotic yelling. The doctor saying push, Lee howling in pain, and Kara screaming at the top of her lungs. And then a minute later a new sound joined in. The cry of a baby.

"What's that?" asked Kara, cutting off her mid-scream. Lee gasped in amazement as he caught sight of his newborn son.

"Is that it? That wasn't so bad," said Kara taking a deep breath. Lee was still speechless as Hotdog returned just in time for Cottle to thrust the bloody baby into his hands.

"What's this…I don't want it!" murmured Hotdog, his eyes widening at the bloody baby in his arms.

Doc Cottle grunted. "Don't drop it, and clean it off with a cloth. Now, Thrace, I need you to push one more time, okay?"

"What for?" demanded Kara suspiciously, her hand tightening around Lee's broken fingers.

"Because your other kid is ready to pop out too." As if on cue, Kara writhed in pain, signaling the fact that she was ready.

"I hate you, Lee! I hate you!" she shrieked glaring at him with sweat sliding down her face. "If you ever let your naked body near mine again I swear to the gods I will turn you into a fracking woman! You got that mister CAG man?"

"Yeah, loud and clear, Kara. Now, push!" ordered Lee sternly, his hand going numb from all the pain. Kara's screams resounded throughout the med bay as she pushed once more. Hotdog was entranced with shock as he watched Kara give birth to a daughter, the other baby still in wriggling in his hands.

"Thank the gods!" exclaimed Kara exhaustedly as the second baby wailed aloud. "I am never having anymore children after this."

"No…problem," wheezed Lee clutching his broken hand the second Kara let it go. Doc Cottle shook his head and set about cleaning up the newborn babies. He wrapped them in white cotton blankets and handed one to Kara, and the other to Lee. With another shake of his head, the old man took Hotdog by the shoulders and led the scarred pilot away from the first time parents.

"She's so tiny," cooed Kara fingering her daughter's small wisps of blonde hair.

"No kidding," breathed Lee cradling his son in the crook of his arms, forgetting all about his aching hand.

"And we get to keep them, right?" murmured Kara looking up and around in case someone decided to jump out and snatch the babies away from her.

Lee chuckled. "Yeah, they're all ours. Forever too."

Kara's face fell. "You mean we can't sell them the day they turn thirteen?"

"I don't think that's legal."

"Huh, your new step-mom's the president, bet she could make it legal later on down the road."

"Yeah, but right now, I don't think I'm ever going to want to get rid of them."

Kara snorted, "Suit yourself. They're all yours when they're thirteen."

Lee looked up sharply. "Hey now, I never said I wanted them all to myself. This is a two way deal, Kara. They're as much yours as they are mine."

"Where are my children?" boomed a deep voice from the other side of the curtains. Kara and Lee exchanged sneaky looks before Commander Adama and the President bounded through the curtains. At the sight of Lee and Kara each holding a child, the Commander's usually stoic face wrinkled into his first grandfatherly smile.

"How beautiful," breathed Roslin softly. She came to stand beside Kara, gazing down at the dozing babe.

"Boys? Girls?" demanded Adama edging closer to his son.

"One of each," replied Lee with an amused smile.

Roslin looked up in surprise. "Have you two decided on names yet?"

Lee and Kara exchanged another knowing look before answering. Kara cleared her throat to indicate the child in her arms. "This is Gwendolyn Hope Adama."

"And this," continued Lee proudly, "is Rocket Carter Adama."

The Commander glanced back and forth between the two pilots suspiciously. "I thought you didn't like that name."

"Changed my mind," murmured Lee looking down at his son.

Roslin pursed her lips thoughtfully. "How long before you guys agreed on these names?"

Kara giggled. "I threatened to throw Lee out the airlock if he didn't choose Rocket."

"And I threatened to impregnate her before she could return to the air if she didn't find a sensible name," added Lee.

"I see. I like them," said the Commander. Lee grinned up at his father and without speaking, handed Rocket over to his grandfather. Kara smiled and turned to Roslin, handing the President Gwendolyn.

"I think we're grandparents, Commander," murmured Roslin as she rocked the baby in her arms.

"Seems that way," was all the Commander could muster as he smile down on his grandson.

"Gotta love Lady Vagalal—the woman works in mysterious ways," sighed Kara.

"Tell that to the Commander. He had Lady Vagalal sent to the brig an hour ago." President Roslin winked at Kara conspiratorially.

"For what?" questioned Lee with a slight frown.

"For being a sneaky old hag," returned the Commander smoothly.

"Right," said Lee, "because that's first class treason right there."

"Awwww!" the small group turned to see Dee, Billy, the Chief and Cally standing just beyond the curtains. They quietly entered to gaze upon the latest generation in the Adama family.

After several more minutes of adoring the babies, Cally finally broke the silence. "Hey Chief, I want a baby."

**A/N—I didn't mean to take so long, but I really hope this one's worth it. One more chapter to go and then I will officially be done with this story. So next chapter will be the long awaited wedding. Enjoy until then!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me, which is an unfortunate fact. **

**Chapter 10**

**Otherwise known as**

**The Wedding**

"Be careful with the fracking piano! Do you know how much it costs to replace? It's one of the last ones left in the colonies!" snapped Commander Adama. The pilots maneuvering the piano wisely placed the large instrument on the ground.

"Commander, I think it would be best if you left them alone. Let Lieutenant Gaeta handle the remaining preparations," murmured President Roslin-Adama placing a gentle hand on the Commander's shoulder. Adama glanced down at his president wife, before finally nodding in agreement. Nearby, Gaeta breathed in relief and took Adama's place issuing out orders left and right.

"So what do I do in the meantime?" asked Adama as Laura latched onto his arm.

"Why don't we rescue Dee from our lovely grandchildren?" she suggested.

"What? You actually want to hang onto the spawns of the devil? Gwen and Rocky ate three bars of chocolate each this morning. I thought I heard Billy screaming awhile ago playing pack mule with them."

"Yes, it seems the children got Lady Vagalal to play along with them. Together, the three of them almost broke Billy's back."

"I'm not surprised. Those kids are wild. They take after their mother—both of them. The only thing they got from Lee was the brown hair and blue eyes. You'd think Kara had those kids all by herself."

Laura chuckled as they came upon Billy sprawled out on the grass with two one-year olds on his back. Dee looked over at the Commander and President with a small smile.

"You guys missed all the fun. Baltar showed up and Lady Vagalal jumped off Billy to chase down the poor doctor. Seems married life isn't suiting him very well," said Dee.

"You wouldn't know it from looking at her, but Lady Vagalal weighs about as much as a viper," added Billy with a muffled voice.

"Viper!" squealed Gwen at the top of her lungs.

Rocky quickly joined in. "Voom-voom!"

"At least they like to fly," sighed the Commander warmly. The old man knelt down on the grass of Cloud Nine and motioned for his grandchildren to join him. Gwen and Rocky didn't need a second thought as they toddled over to their grandpa to be scooped up into his arms and air. Once the Commander was on his feet, Rocky stretched his arms out for his grandmother. With a shake of her head, Laura took Rocky in her arms.

"So, any word on how the bride and groom are faring?" she questioned Dee as Rocky wrapped his arms around her neck.

Dee giggled. "Cally's trying to convince Kara that Lee isn't all bad. I guess the mighty Starbuck is getting cold feet."

"She better not, I'm pulling off one helluva dream wedding for her! She better get her ass in that damn silk dress…and I'll pull her down the aisle if I have to—she's marrying Lee and becoming an Adama!" muttered the Commander gravely.

Billy pushed himself up off the ground and began to wipe the clumps of grass off his suit. "Yeah, well, don't get too anxious yet, Apollo isn't doing too hot either. The Chief is forcing Lee to get dressed up at gunpoint. Hotdog's trying to block off every escape route possible with expendable pilots."

"Expendable?" The President raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Starbuck isn't pregnant anymore. She's a dangerous criminal again," answered Colonel Tigh joining the group.

"That bad?" asked Adama with a grin.

"She already knocked out a couple of marines. Crashdown included. They may not make the wedding in time."

"I see. And Lee?"

"Last I heard Cally threatened to sit on him if he didn't go through with the wedding," replied Tigh with a wink.

"She's only six months pregnant and she's already ten times worse than Kara was," chuckled Laura.

Dee smiled. "Yeah, well the Chief is just as bad. He hovers over Cally all the time. Every where she is, there's the Chief."

"Tell me again why I couldn't keep Lady Vagalal locked up again?" Adama looked over at Laura who shrugged at him.

"She's married to Dr. Baltar now. There wasn't much evidence against her other than marrying people off against their wills. But with Cally and the Chief having a child together, it's kind of hard to say their marriage was harmful in any way."

"So you say," came a voice. The group turned to see Lee dressed up in a brand new uniform befitting a Captain of the Colonial Fleet. Behind him stood the Chief handing Dee his firearm.

"You look nice," said Adama with pride in his voice.

"Yeah yeah, let's get this wedding over with. Cally said she was going to sit on me," muttered Lee tugging at his collar nervously.

"I think this is the first time I have ever seen you afraid, Captain," murmured Laura studying Lee's face carefully.

"Well, considering the fact that I'm about to marry Kara for the rest of my life, yeah, I am a bit nervous," answered Lee. The Captain looked ready to say more when he caught sight of his daughter stretching her chubby little arms for him. "Well, hello, princess. Daddy's missed you a bunch today."

"Then again, you do have two beautiful babies," whispered Adama as he handed Gwen over to her father.

"Viper," announced Gwen confidently.

"Yes, viper. Something I think you'll be sitting in one of these days, huh? Your mom can't stand practical careers like a doctor or president. She thinks you'll be the next Commander of the Fleet someday." Lee's face softened as Gwen snuggled in his arms, closing her eyes and getting ready for sleep. It had been a very long day playing with her Uncle Billy and Aunt Dee.

Laura smiled at father and daughter. "When she's like that she looks just like her mother."

"I know," said Lee. "They both do. Kara thinks that because they act like her now they're going to turn out like me later on. I hope she's right. They're already a handful."

"No kidding," remarked Tigh shaking his head. "Starbuck blamed me when the first words both kids said was 'frack'."

Adama snorted. "She's one to talk. That's all she would say whenever they started crying for the first six months of their lives."

"We talking about me?" demanded Kara appearing out of nowhere. Behind her Cally was huffing and puffing, hands resting on her large belly.

"It's bad—"

"Luck? Commander, I already had Lee's children. The worst thing that can ever happen to me is them being _exactly_ like me when they're teenagers." Kara smirked in triumph as she crossed her arms across her chest. She wore a long off the shoulder white dress, and her blonde hair was placed in a loose bun.

"You look beautiful," murmured Lee closing in for a kiss. Kara giggled.

"You don't look half bad yourself, flyboy. Wanna get married?"

"How about we run away together?"

"And leave the kids with your parents?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Me too. Let's go."

Adama quickly cut in. "Oh no you don't, I'm throwing the biggest hoopla ever to hit Cloud Nine. This thing is bigger than a Cylon invasion—there's no way you're pulling the disappearing act on me."

"Voom-voom," chimed in Rocky cheerfully. Kara stepped back from Lee and quickly took Rocky into her arms with a satisfied look on her face.

"Now this here just _has_ to be the most handsome man in the Fleet," she cooed rubbing noses with her son. Rocky laughed and nestled close to her chest.

"What is this?" protested Billy looking back and forth between the dozing babes. "They act like angels with you, when only minutes ago they were wild heathens trying to choke me to death!"

"Now, now," soothed Dee wrapping her arms around his waist. "Just wait until you have your own kids."

"Huh. Kids? Us? I'm afraid of kids now."

"I know. That's the whole point, sweetie."

Cally groaned with irritation. "Gods, get a barf bag. When's the wedding starting? I'm _starving_. Isn't that why we're here?"

"It's going to start soon, Cally," murmured the Chief rubbing his wife's back.

"Remember when I said I wanted a baby, Chief?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I changed my mind. It was more fun watching Starbuck go through pregnancy—I can't stand it. Once this kid is born, I'm going to kill Lady Vagalal."

"I'll join you," said the Commander.

Soon Gaeta's voice could be heard. "We ready to start this thing yet, Commander? The crowd's getting anxious!"

"Well?" The Commander looked at Lee and Kara, who in turn looked at each other.

"Ready," they replied. The group migrated over to the grassy knoll where a large crowd of people were seated amongst a sea of white daisies. Lee made his way over to the altar, while President Roslin-Adama, Billy, Dee, Cally, Chief Tyrol, Colonel Tigh, Lieutenant Gaeta, and Hotdog took a seat in the front two rows. In Lee's arms, Gwen slept peacefully, sucking her thumb.

At the far end of the aisle Kara stood with Commander Adama while Rocky slept soundly in her arms as well. Kara grinned as she heard a real-live pianist begin to play and then a female singer began to sing. Shifting her son in her arms, Kara took the Commander's offered arm and they began their descent down the aisle. Standing outside each row were marines dressed in ceremonial uniforms, with ancient sabers extended over their heads in a salute. The Commander led Kara through the salute and handed her over to Lee with a kiss on her forehead.

Lee and Kara entwined their hands and turned towards the priest. The man droned on for about an hour about love as Lee and Kara tried to keep straight faces. Their children were growing heavier and heavier by the second as they slept. Just when the couple thought they couldn't handle it anymore, the priest finally started the most important part.

"Do you, Lee Adama, take this woman to be your wife for as long as you shall live?"

"I do."

"And do you, Kara Thrace, take this man to be your husband for as long as you shall live?"

"Is there anything about him being my slave in there?" asked Kara.

The priest scratched his head. "Sorry, that was thrown out three centuries ago."

"Oh, alright then. I do."

"Thanks," murmured Lee with amusement.

"You know I love you."

"I know. I have a zillion pounds of truth sleeping in my arms right now."

Kara grinned. "See, they _do_ take after you. Dead weight."

"Ahem," the priest cleared his throat, forcing Kara and Lee to pipe down in order to finish the ceremony. "Well then, by the power and love of the Gods, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss to cement the deal."

Lee and Kara didn't need to be asked twice as they leaned in for the kiss. As their lips found each other, pops of fireworks went off in the sky, waking Gwen and Rocky up.

"I see you gave up Vipers flying overhead," murmured Lee as their children cheered in delight.

"Well, I figured the fireworks would be more exciting. Prove our love was…something festive."

"Dad threatened to throw you in the brig, didn't he?"

"Yeah, for two months…and then he threatened to lock the kids up with me," sighed Kara. Lee chuckled as he and Kara deposited their children on the ground. Within seconds, the President and Commander could be seen chasing after their grandchildren as Lee pulled Kara into his arms. Everyone was still busy watching the fireworks.

"I love you, Kara."

"I love you too, Lee."

"Glad we got married?"

"I'm glad you got me pregnant."

"There's something I don't hear everyday," murmured Lee leaning his forehead against Kara's.

"Lee?"

"Hmm?"

"Just shut up and kiss me." Lee grinned and captured Kara's lips with his own. In the background Billy's voice could be heard over the din of the fireworks.

"What do you mean you want seven children?"

**The End**

**A/N—Yes, this is it. The end. I finally finished. You guys were great with all the reviews—I had a great time writing this story…thanks for all the support. I hope this leaves you satisfied. Enjoy!**


End file.
